1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein pertains to card edge connectors and a heat sink to conduct heat away from a pair of parallel circuit cards terminated in separate card edge connectors and which are thereafter joined to form a single connector.
2. Prior Art
Contemporary systems include a heat sink which is mounted between two circuit cards prior to the circuit cards being mounted on card edge connectors. Upon testing the connectors and finding defective contact members, the entire assembly must be carefully disassembled to replace such defective members.